Berlibur ala Anak KHS
by Hiko'Ay Natsuciko
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan para Charakter Naruto setelah menghadapi hal mematikan bagi semua Siswa yaitu Ujian apa saja kegiatan tak terduga yang di lakukan oleh Pasangan SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno,NejiTen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto tapi fict ini 100% punya Aneee!**_

_**Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Gaje abis, fict Abal dll..**_

_**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen.**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Ganre :Humor , Romance**_

**-D'ont Like D'ont Read RnR-**

**Normal POV **

Pagi hari yang cerah di Villa super Gede milik Uchiha. Pagi cerah di gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama Anak-anak Remaja konoha High School yang sedang menikmati hari libur Mereka di Villa milik Si Bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak Remaja yang berkumpul dari yang paling berisik hingga yang memang sangat pendiam. Ya begitulah keadaan Remaja-Remaja ini mari kita saksikan!

**(Sasuke Sakura)**

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk membuat sarapan wajah bahagia terpancar di wajah Gadis Haruno yang satu ini. "Sasuke_kun mau sate gak Eh? Kau sedang apa Sasuke_kun?" Sakura berteriak dari kejauhan seraya berlari ke arah orang yang di panggil dan menyapa kegiatannya Sasuke "Hn..Aku lagi menghitung Jumlah Serangga Shino" ucap Sasuke Datar singkat yang penting ngerti Seraya fokus menghitung serangga-Serangga itu. "Ihh Kamu ngapain sich gak ada Kerjaan apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit Sewot dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kekasihnya.

"Hn Aku lagi ngangur. . . makanya Aku kerja ngitung seranga ini" jawab Sasuke gak kalah sewotnya Sasuke kembali fokus pada serangga Shino. "Sasuke_kun kenapa gak kumpul dengan yang lainnya saja dari pada ngerjain pekerjaan yang gak ada tujuannya ini " Sakura pasrah dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sangat keras dan hanya memilih diam.

"ne,ne,ne pasti ada tujuannya lah emangnya Aku mau di perbudak begitu saja alasan ku Cuma ingin menjual ini Serangga kan Lumayan di jual mana langka-langka semua lagi beuhh... Bisa buat Kaya dalam sekejap deh" Sasuke yang berbicara panjang lebar maksud tujuannya hanya bisa membuat Sakura Sweetdrop dengan kelakuan Sasuke, Bukanya Uchiha Keluarga Terhormat dan Kaya? Lalu apa untung nya menjual Serangga milik Shino, alasannya Sederhana yaitu Uchiha Sasuke ingin menyelamat kan para Ayam seluruh dunia dan menjadikan Dirinya Raja dari Setiap Raja di seluruh Ayam Dunia ? "Hehehe. . . neh Satenya nanti ke buru Dingin" Sakura menawarkan beberapa Sate yang Dia bawa untuk Sasuke, Setelah mendapatkan anggukan tanda setuju dari Raja Ayam?.

"Nih... Aku suapin ya Sasuke_kun" Sakura yang sudah siap siaga memasukan sate-sate tersebut ke mulut Sasuke yang menerima nya dengan senang Hati  
>(Author: "Emang nya Sasuke punya hati yak " Sasuke: " punya lah gue juga Manusia punya rasa punya hati")<p>

Sasuke mengunyah makanan tersebut sangat perlahan " Hn... Sate apa neh" ujar Sasuke setelah mengunyah makan tersebut. " hohoho.. Sate ayam dong masa Sate Duren? " Sakura berbicara dengan bangga nya. Seketika wajah Sasuke pucat pasi dan akhirnya...

BRUUK

BRUMM

DING DONG DING DONG

SYALALALALAA

POK AME AME BELALANG KUPU KUPU?

Hahh?

Ada Gempa?

Apa? Oh... Ternyata suara gemuruh yang sangat dahsyat sekuat bom yang melanda jepang pada saat itu berasal dari sang Uchiha yang terkapar tak berdaya. Sakura yang melihat nya panik hingga "Tolong... lontong *lha* ade korban tak berdaye di sini" (Author : "lha? Kok jdi logat melayu gini sich==" Sakura : " hehehe... kan Aku kak rose kakak nya upin ipin, ini ade saye Ipin ini abang saye Upin *Promo*")

Setelah Beberapa Abad?

Kiba si Anak anjing . datang dan mendatangi Sakura yang Berteriak- teriak Dia khawatir dengan keaadan teman nya yang sudah mengidap penyakit Rabies tingkat akut yang disebab kan oleh Anjing peliharaannya seminggu yang lalu. "Sakuraaa! Lha? Napa tuch Sasuke tidur di jalan ngalangin Orang lewat aja" ujar Kiba kelewat polos (Author: "makanya jangan bergaul ma Anjing terus" Kiba : emang nya kenapa kan Aku juga Anak Anjingo.0)

BlETAK

MEONGG

GUKGUK

Kucing VS Anjing melanda Kota Anda?

Hah! Apa! Oh informasi salah Eh? Ternyata hanya Pukulan dahsyat di darat kan pada kepala Spike Kiba inuzuka. "Bakaa! Sasuke_kun bukan nya tidur tapi P-I-N-G-S-A-N pahan ente?" Sakura yang esmosi melihat Teman nya yang begitu polos. teriakan Sakura yang Membuat Bumi Terbalik 360 Derajat (Author: Yeyyeye... akhirnyaa Indonesia jadi Ada 4 musim deh *di gantung Para Reader's*)

."Hwehehe.. ane ngrti Gomen dah" ucap Kiba Nyegir-nyegir. (Naruto : wahh... itu sich ciri khas gue tau! Kiba: "Nar... Lu kagak kasian ma gua coba lu byangin seumur Hidup gu di bilang Anak Anjing karena Gue gak punya Ciri Khas, mana emak gue jdi Ngamuk kagak ngangep gue Anaknya hwehwehwe?") Kiba mendekat pada Sakura seraya mengendong Sasuke untuk kembali ke Villa. Sakura kembali berfikir knapa Sasuke pingsan hingga bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepala sang Gadis Haruno. (Author : yeeey Listrik nyala*ngebakar PLN biar gak bisa Madamin Listrik*)

'Oh.. ya. Sasuke_ kun pingsan karena dirinya sudah di jadikan Sate (Ayaaam) dan lebih parah lagi Sasuke sudah makan teman berharga nya itu ah... kenapa Aku bodoh sekali ya' inner Sakura.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Hohoho... Chap. selanjut nya NaruHina!**

**Ini Cuma fict iseng-iseng karena ngngur gak ada kerjaan**

**Oh ya... buat para Reader's minta Review nya ya! Maaf lau Fict ini gaje banget. Rana mau coba yang lebih baik untuk Chap selanjutnya Mohon bantuannya yaa!**

**Mintaa Saran buat Chap slanjutnyaaa!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masahi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina , ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen **

**Warning : AU,OCC,OC, Abal fict , Gaje story n Author, Typo berterbangan Dll**

**Rated :T**

**Chap dua Update**

**Berlibur ala anak KHS^0^**

**_D'ont Like D'on Read_**

**Normal POV**

Liburan Hari kedua mereka memutuskan untuk Pergi Camping di Hutan yang terkenal dengan Misteri yang turun menurun telah Terjadi,Mereka memutuskan bermainan Uji Nyali yang tidak mengikuti akan disuruh berjaga Sedirian saat tengah malam.

Naruto Uzumaki yang paling anti dengan yang Namanya Mistik dan Khyalan hanya merinding ingin Rasanya Naruto menagis tapi mana mungkin mana Harga dirinya sebagai Pria ' Huh... dasar Teme sialan sudah tau Aku anti yang seperti ini malah mengusulkan Hal yang menyeramkan begini hwee Kaa-san Naru takut ' Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya tanpa sadar telah jatuh ke jurang?

Uji Nyali pun di mulai peserta di tentukan dengan hasil pemilihan berikut hasilnya.

SasuSaku, ShikaTema, Nejiten, NaruHina, SaiIno, KibaKunti? Shipoco?

( Author: "Wadohh.. kiba shino Pasangannya abnormal Tedhakkk(tidak)")

kembali ke lem Fox?

"Huft... Aku takut banget kalau liat Hantu, lebih baik di Marahin Kaa-san seharian dari pada ketemu mahluk nyeremin itu" Naruto mongoceh yang gak di tanggapi Hinata sama sekali, Sementara Hinata masih gugup dan Blushing karena posisi Naruto dengannya seperti Prangko yang menempel? Hinata yang gugup akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Ano..Naruto-kun Mohon bantuanya"

"Hehe.. Hina-chan Aku minta bantuanya" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya Kitsune puppy eye's jutsu seraya menagkupkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menagis tersedu-sedu.

"Hina-chan kenapa menagis?" Naruto yang melihat Hinata menagis malah ikut Menagis terjadilah Tangis-menagis yang di saksikan oleh para penghuni? yang Khawatir bukan Main.

"Anoo... Aku gak tega ngeliat Naruto-kun kayak tampang Anak Kucing yang lagi kelaparan" Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya Sweatdroped Sementara Hinata masih menagis Hingga terjadi banjir Bandang, melebihi jurus Hokage ke dua Tobirama Senju?

" Hiks... Hiks Hweeee" Terdengar Tangis Bombay ala Pemain Sinetron melihat Adegan NaruHina yang menyedihkan? Naruto yang sadar mendengar Tangis yang tidak elitnya menengok kesegala arah hingga Naruto menemukan Seorang wanita dekil kagak keurus?

" Eh? Maneh saha?" Naruto bertanya setelah berhenti dari dari ajang menagisnya. " Urang Kunti asal Indonesia tanah air beta?" Kunti menjawab dengan Santainya Sambil melintir-melintir Rambutnya. Sementara NaruHina hanya bisa Cengo ngliat kelakuan Tante-tante yang Centil melebihi Ino Yamanaka.

"Oii... pada ngomongin Gue ya?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Kagak... ntu Author bilang lu kayak ja***y " kata Naruto yang sudah berlindung di balik punggung Kecil Hinata. Ino sudah siap Siaga hingga

Plaak!

Auuu Auuu.

Hm... Enakk Aku mau nambah Ramennya?

Apa?

Hohoo... ternyata Ino senang Karena dirinya di bilang Centil makanya Ino memberi imbalan Cup Ramen pada Naruto?

Kembali ke lem Cat?

" Oh... Kunti ya? " Naruto yang Telmi bukan main hanya bisa Ber-oh-Ria.

"Anoo... Nek Kunti Hantu kah?" Tanya Hinata yang kagak Telmi kayak Naruto (Naruto : Telmi-telmi tapi kerenn *di tonjok Sasuke Lover's* "

" Eh? Urang masih Muda tapi penampilan aja kaya Nini-nini (Nenek), Urang Hantu tulen" Kunti menjawab dengan Coolnya melebihi Es Batu?

"Oh.. Hantu..."

Apa?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Berdetik-detik itulah bunyinya Kakinya melayang Hewan apa namanya?

"Uapaaa? Tidak..." Naruto yang ketakutan berlari-lari kayak Orang yang Syok takut di Mutilasi jadi daging Duren? Sementara Hinata dan Kunti hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

**_To Be Continue_**

**Chap Selanjutnya ShikaTema!**

**Thedakk! Makin hancur ini fict *pundung di pojokan* **

**Untuk Reader's yang minta ShikaTema maaf karena Aku tidak bisa membuat ShikaTema di chap 2 ini T.T oh yaa minta saran Buat Chap slanjutnay^0^...**

**Jadi?**

**Minta Review nya para Readers dan Senpai!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Naruto, Masahi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina , ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen **

**Warning : AU,OCC, Abal fict , Gaje story n Author, Typo berterbangan Dll**

**Rated :T**

**Chap Tiga Update**

**Berlibur ala anak KHS^0^**

**_D'ont Like D'on Read_**

Hm.. pagi Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi? (Author ngayal tingkat dewa)#abaikan

Hari ini Naru dkk memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai _Kono Beach _ada rumor bahwa pantai tersebut adalah sumber mala petaka bagi para pasangan yang baru mengikat benang satu sama lain dan...

Jadilah rajutan jaring buat nangkap ikan kekekeke.. * ditampar berjama'ah *

Jika melakukan hal yang berbau romantis akan terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan dalam sebuah hubungan tapi berbeda dengan pikiran si nanas a.k.a Shikamaru mau tau?mau tau? Kita lanjutkan seterah Author tidur.

Berapa tahun kemudian pasca acara tidur Author a.k.a Miko!

Hoamm hai readers pagi yang cerah ? Reader's lumutan. *abaikan nasehat? Diatas*

Kembali ke jalur kereta?

Shikamaru berfikir Hubungannya dengan Temari tidak akan mempan dengan mitos pasaran tersebut tapi apa benar tidak akan terjadi atau sebaliknya jangan kemana mana dengan bersama Saya Miko Ro*e akan mengupas fakta setajam Cutter?

Kini ShikaTema berada di pantai di bawah pohon kelapa yang buahnya mirip seperti batok kepala temannya yaitu, Roc*k Lee. *di Taijutsu lee*

Mari kita intip apa yang Mereka lakukan? Ayo ikut Aku!

"Shikamaru menurutmu jika Aku menjadi pantai kira kira apa persamaan yang mirip dengan Aku?" Tanya Temari manja ke pada nanas a.k.a Shikamaru yang berada di pangkuannya. (Author : "cieee... cieeee.. ehem ohok.. ohok. Reader's : ngebunuh Miko pake sapu. Karena Author Tepar maka cerita ini dinyatakan

The End

Kembali ke jalur pesawat?

" Kau seperti angin pantai jika angin pantai tenang dan sejuk sama sepertimu yang menenagkanku " ucap Shika Romantis euyy.. Tapii, Kita intip dengan teleskop super, duper dekat apa kalian tau? Jawabanya? Shika sedang tertidur sepertinya jawaban tadi hanya mengigau.

" Lalu?" Tanya Temari kembali temari sudah dag.. dig.. dug.. eperti genderang mau pecah?

" Kau seperti pasir pantai karena pasir lembut seperti kapas sama sepertimu yang selalu memberikan sentuhan kelebutan" jawab Shika mulai ngawur jauh kelangit ketinggi menuju rasi bintang yang..

Cut..

Cut..

Cut..

Author : ini mah lagi promo iklan Go*d *ay kopi itu loh.

Kembali ke maggelang?

"emm.. Terus?" tanya Temari yang udah mulai ke-ge-eran *di kipas Temari FC*

" Kau seperti Ombak jika naik ke permukaan akan merepotkan sama sepertimu yang merepotkan jika mengoceh Hoaam.. " ucap Shika seraya mencari posisi kepala yang ueenak di pangkuan Temari.

" UAPPA SELAMA INI AKU MEREPOTKAN BAGI MU DASAR LAKI LAKI 8*%#!345%6 HUH!" ucap Temari murka terhadap nanas yang masih saja linglung di tempat.

" emm ada apa?"

" Shika menyebalkan Aku mau pergi" Temari pun meniggalkan Shika yang masih tercengang kaget di tinggal sang kekasih.

" Temari.. ternyata rumor itu benar huh. Menyebalkan" ucap Shika kembali tertidur.

The End

Selanjutnya SaiIno!

Hwaaa maaf updatenya lama filenya ke Hapus . maaf atas ketelataan Miko. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan pada penulisan Fict Fict Miko

Terimakasih untuk :

**Chi Katou Michiko** Yamaguchi : ya, Saya Newbie. Terimakasih atas Concritnya Sempai ^^.

**EmmA ShikaTeMa **: Makasih , saran Kamu berguna untukku nih udah update maaf lama.

**Hello Kitty cute** : maaf ShikaTemanya baru ada di Chapter 3 Silahkan baca ShikaTema buatan Saya hehehe nih sudah di update. ^^v

**Dani Reita Tetsuya** : hahaha Makasih wah mungkin aja. Hehehe sama sama ficmu bagus sih ^^v

**Charlene Choi** : Makasih saran pantai di terima hehehe nih udah di update. ^^v

Fic Saya yang berjudul "Good Bye my Love Witch" akan segera di update silahkan mampir.

Minta Review saran, kritik, Flame pun boleh hehehe.

Review please?


End file.
